It's Not Easy Being Mean
It's Not Easy Being Mean came out on March 7, 2007. It is the seventh book of The Clique series. Summary The Pretty Committee is back at OCD and they've got a new goal: finding a key that unlocks the school's legendary secret room. Alpha eight grader Skye Hamilton has stashed the key in the bedroom of a mystery Briarwood boy- but which one? Looks like the Pretty Committee will have to search them all! Plot The story starts with the Pretty Committee sitting in the Massie Block house and they are picking out clothes. They have been re-admitted to OCD, and are picking out clothes for the next day. Claire Lyons little brother Todd Lyons and his friend Tiny Nathan are selling Claire Lyons clothes to make money. Then Skye Hamilton comes along, and gives Todd and Tiny Nathan an envelope and kisses them. Claire is stunned and Massie orders them to come upstairs and give them the envelope. They use a funny situation to make them come upstairs. Massie yells "Alicia put your shirt back on" and being the disgusting kids they are, they chuckle and run upstairs. Massie swipes the envelope out of Todd's hands and tells him to pick up the clothes they rejected and threw out of the window or else she will say they peed in their pants while kissing Skye. Massie opens the envelope and discovers a CD. She inserts it into her computer and they are sit down and watch. Skye's face comes into the screen and she is shown around candlelit candles and says that they are the chosen ones to get the key to the secret room. Claire has not heard this and then Alicia explains to her what the secret room is. Skye talks about her life and how the secret room was to her and her clique the DSL Daters. Claire asks why they are called this name, and Massie answers, "They are called the DSL Daters because they make super-fast connections." They watch the rest of the clip, with Skye showing what kinds of things they did in the room, there is a fruit juice bar, them on the beach with sand, and Claire gets suspicious because how can sand be in a room, but Massie ignores her. Massie assumes the Pretty Committee is the only to get the key but Skye says she changes the rules and that since it is the fifth anniversary of the key, she is going to send it out to five people. She had hidden the key in a mysterious Briarwood Boys room, and then she calls out a poem she wrote for him. Massie gives each of the Pretty Committee some jobs to do to find out a little about Skye and Skye's clique, what her hobbies are, who else got the CD, and who she had kissed when they go to OCD the next day. Claire is forced to walk three steps behind them because she didn't want to be made fun of. The Pretty Committee would make jokes about her Old Navy clothes. Anything less than a seven point for clothes had to walk three steps behind, but she was still tormented to want autographs from the OCD girls. Another plot in the story is that Claire has been offered to go back to California because in Dial L for Loser she became a movie star. She is very busy at OCD signing autographs. Pretty much Skye has kissed every Briarwood Boys including high school guys and Todd Lyons and Tiny Nathan. They sneak into the nondenominational chapel and find that Kaya Horner and Penelope have also received the CD from Skye Hamilton. While at school, they have to join the soccer team and make new outfits. Coach Davis finds out and confiscates the outfits and makes them wear towels for the rest of the practise. While Kori Gedman gets hurt, she runs off to find Cam Fisher and tell him that she wants to reschedule meeting in his house. They were going to start off looking in Cam's room and see if anything was in his brother Harris Fisher's room under his mattress. Claire goes to her meeting with her agent Miles Baime and he offers her to do another movie led by director Bernard Sinrod entitled Princess Nobody. She is going to do the movie with Cole Sprouse from the Suite Life of Zach and Cody. But the agreement she has to take is that she is going to have to do, as her agent quotes, "Bernard is insisting you show up in charecter. That means you have to transform yourself into a scrappy, unkempt runaway. I'm talking choppy black hair, dirty fingernails, and eyebrow extensions. The film is going to be filmed in Bhutan and New York, so Claire agrees that she can see Cam and the Pretty Committee along with everyone else. Claire wants to take a minute to think about what she is about to do, but then Miles asks her after he is done his coffee, "What's it going to be?" and the chapter ends on a cliffhanger. When riding home from school in the Range Rover they spot Heather and Meena going into one of the Briarwood Boys houses. His name is Marc and as soon as he opens the door Layne Abeley steps in and rushes upstairs followed by Kristen Gregory. Then Massie Block heads upstairs followed by Heather and Meena. But then Marc tells them that his room and house is being renovated and so his mattress and bed are moved out until the paint job is finished. He says because his mattress and bed is gone, he sleeps on the couch, and stays up watching ESPN. Massie and Kristen head outside and head into the Range Rover. Alicia Rivera says that she knew Marc was not on the list because he wasn't on her list of people Skye Hamilton had kissed, and vows to not reveal her sources. Dylan Marvil then sees Olivia Ryan on Kemp Hurley's bike, and Massie asks Olivia about her rash, and Olivia, embarrassed, runs off. Then Kori Gedman comes along on crutches beside Chris Plovert, since he is on crutches too. Since her accident on the soccer field happened, Massie did not think Kori would be that hurt enough to need crutches and assumes she is lying to get the key from him. Who knows where the key is? To drive Chris away from Kori, Massie yells that, "Alicia thinks your hot and that she is getting jealous seeing you with Kori." Chris takes his crutches back from Kori. After that Chris is not mentioned. Alicia sees Skye get off Liam Barrett's black Vespa, and go into her house. Dylan Marvil hands her her doughnut holes since Skye likes "mini things." {I am reading the book right now so I will put the rest of the story up when I finish the book I will post something new so please do not delete this. I have it saved.)